


Score Board

by MasochisticHero



Series: Horny Garden [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Filthy and Horny College Students, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: He’ll never admit to her face that she’s attractive and that he’s probably in love with her. It will just make him the loser of their little bout.And Kieran White was born a winner.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Horny Garden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767718
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	Score Board

It was a very hot summer day, and what better way to spend it than to walk around the beachside mall, utilizing the free air-conditioning and free Wi-Fi to his heart’s content. Kieran White sipped the last of his bubble tea, munching the tapioca pearls as he walked out the glass doors after a fine day of window shopping.

Summer break was about to end, and Kieran was entering as a fourth year student in the Ardhalis University. He was aiming to graduate BS Economics, before taking on Law post-graduation. He was a good student, an amazing one if he had the galls to boast; and if he kept up his streak, he can easily graduate suma cum laude.

Having Lauren Sinclair as a group mate for every subject they have together was really helpful. Ever since they got paired up for than one philosophy class and got A+ for just arguing about some random topic he can’t really remember anymore, they stuck to an agreement and became unlikely partners.

Oh, she was fun to be around with, always threatening to shoot his face every single time. And he loved challenging her. She was so easy to rile, she never backed down from him, and in almost everything, they can match each other’s pace.

Almost. They had this little score board where they keep tabs of who the winner was in their latest challenge. 30-31, in favour of him.

He still savoured his latest win against Lauren: a cooking battle where he brutally crushed her. She probably knew how much of an abysmal cook she was, but that didn’t stop her from attempting to wipe his apologetic smile with a kitchen knife.

_"You cheating subordinate!” she had screamed, tackling him down to the kitchen floor. “You added a whole cup of pepper in my soup while I wasn’t looking!”_

_Admittedly, the way she had carelessly straddled him in the middle of the empty cafeteria kitchen turned him on, but he wasn’t going to let her know that. Instead he simply laughed it off._

_“Fine, if that’s what you believe, darling. I’ll give you this win.”_

Of course he knew he won, since getting pinned by Lauren was victory enough for him. Also, she knew deep inside that she botched her cooking. She haughtily ate the dinner he prepared for her that night, mumbling how good it was in between bites.

He’ll never admit to her face that she’s attractive and that he’s probably in love with her. It will just make him the loser of their little bout.

And Kieran White was born a winner.

So when he turned to the corner and met Lauren’s golden eyes, he can’t help but smile slyly at her.

“What do you have in the bag?”

Oh, how he loved the panicked expression on her face.

Lauren Sinclair had just emerged from a dainty little store, and on her hand was a medium sized paperbag that obviously held her newly purchased merchandise. From behind her, he can clearly see the displayed items on the storefront window. Ropes, whips, latex suits, dildos.

It was a sex store. He didn't take Lauren as a kinkster.

Hot.

“Darling, if you needed to cum, you should have just called me. I’m sure I can give you more pleasure than those toys,” he found himself saying with joyful mirth.

It was half a joke, intended to tease her. Although he’d be a liar if he claimed the thought hadn’t crossed his mind before. Lauren’s body was quite fappable, and he was guilty of relieving his erection by thinking of doing things to her.

She held a deep breath, before flashing him a grin. “I doubt I’ll cum from your tiny little dick, subordinate. You can’t even make me moan, much less make me cum.”

His mouth gaped, offended that he called his sizable weapon little. Was she challenging him to another petty match?

Wait. Kieran blinked. Was she implying what he thought she was implying?

They walked in sync towards the direction of the student apartments. They’ve known each other for two semesters now, and have been battling in this weird claim for supremacy for just as long. Her smug smile over his lack of retort really ticked him off. As if he was done with her.

Bold of Lauren to assume he’ll let this opportunity come to pass.

“No, even if you resist the urge to, I’m sure I can make you beg within five minutes.”

“Five minutes only?” she laughed. “Didn’t think you’d last that long. I thought you’re a one minute guy.”

“You underestimate my prowess. I’m sure you’re already wet for me,” he replied with spite, before cursing himself internally. Had he overstepped?

Her eyes twinkling deviously. “Amazing how you can tell. But that doesn’t mean you can make me cum,” she smiled.

God, she’ll be the death of him. Lauren was by no means a slut who slept around with various men. But if she wanted a quick fuck, who was he to deny her that?

“I’m sure I’ll impress you,” he grinned, pulling Lauren by the wrist and dragged her to some god forsaken alley away from prying eyes of potential witnesses.

Since when were they this comfortable that he just haphazardly pressed himself to her body, kissing her lips hungrily, their tongues battling for dominance. He lifted her skirt, dragged her underwear down her legs, and touched her.

“Fuck, Lauren, why are you so wet?” he asked, impressed at how slick she was. He fumbled to undo his belt and unbutton his pants, pulling out his already hard erection.

“Buying sex toys makes me horny, you idiot.”

He pushed her back against the wall, lifting her legs up to wrap around his waist, and positioned his raw tip to her wet and throbbing cunt.

“Time it,” he growled.

“What?” Lauren asked confused, biting back a moan as Kieran refused to lower her down to his dick. “The fuck Kieran, just put it in.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to pull herself lower, but he overpowered her with sheer strength.

“No, I’ll make sure to last more than one minute, and make you moan and beg my name in five.”

“Dream on, my tight pussy will make you come in thirty seconds.” She wiggled, desperate to be penetrated.

“Mhmm. Where are we now? Ah, 30-31?” he mused. “It’ll be 30-32 after today.”

He pulled her down to him and slammed his entire length inside Lauren.

She moaned and whimpered, burying her face on the crook of his neck. “See darling, I can make you moan,” he whispered, biting her ear.

Lauren didn’t even try to pull back her cries as he began to rhythmically thrust himself inside her. “Fuck you,” Lauren groaned between ragged breaths.

“Oh, I am. How many minutes now?” he groaned, feeling his dick throb against her wet tightness.

“Four,” she whimpered.

With a wicked smile, he stopped moving, latching his erection deep inside her. He was so close to cumming, but he won’t let Lauren win. He’d make her beg.

In retaliation, Lauren bit the side of his neck, sucking hard. Kieran hissed at the sudden pain, pulling back his head at the unexpected pleasure. “Lauren, please be gentle,” he pleaded for mercy, feeling the buildup of his climax.

“Please, Kieran,” she begged. Finally. Like a prayer from an angel’s lips. “Do you want me to shoot outside?” he breathed.

“No, please… I’m on the pill.” Fuck.

He pulled her hands from his neck and pinned her wrist on the wall. He made sure to lock his eyes to her gold ones, watching her erotic expression as he made his drilled mercilessly into her.

Her voice hitched to vulgar noises, echoing in the empty alley as she cried his name desperately. Kieran felt her tighten and contract, her warm juices flowing down their legs, and he complemented by erupting his load inside her.

Lauren snaked her hand around his neck and rested her face on his shoulder. “Be a good subordinate and carry me to your apartment,” she whispered in a quiet voice.

“Only if you declare me as the winner,” he chuckled lightly in between heaved breaths. He pulled out of Lauren and gently put her down.

Lauren huffed, picking up her underwear from the floor. With a revolted look, she said, “I’m not wearing that anymore today.”

“Kinky, not wearing underwear outdoors. Makes me want to fuck you some more.” He grabbed it from her hand and sniffed it, before pocketing it inside his jeans. “Still fresh and wet. A souvenir to remember this day by.”

Lauren shook her head with a giggle. “I don’t know if I should be flattered or disgusted. But fine. You win today. 30-32. Happy?”

“Very. Would you like a princess carry transportation service?”

“A piggy back ride would do.”

Lauren hopped on Kieran’s back, airing her exposed cunt under her skirt and letting their collective cum run down his backside.

Kieran hummed as he reached the front of his apartment door. “You know, you should let me help you play with your toys,” he said thoughtfully.

Lauren slapped her paperbag over his crotch. “Just open the door, subordinate, and maybe I can let you play with them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me in the comments if you all want this AU continued. This is degenerate trash but its horny LauKi degenerate trash ♥
> 
> \---
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


End file.
